How Could This Happen To Me?
by imaginationxunleashed
Summary: Clare thinks she's ready to give up her precious gift, but after she does.. what will happen? Will her relationship with Eli strengthen? What will her parents think of their youngest child? What if someone new.. or old comes along? Please, leave reviews.
1. Amazed

Not too long ago, Clare wore one outfit to school everyday. A white top with a navy blue cotton vest along with a matching plaid skirt and knee-high socks. Since then, she had grown into her own person and it was all thanks to Alli for giving her the push to not be afraid of change. The pretty eyed teen was now much like others her age.

The person she once was came nowhere close to what the Christian girl had become. Clothing style wasn't the only thing that had changed. She was very outspoken and rebellious. Her life once appeared to be bright and happy. It was the life Clare only knew. The life her parents had given her. Now.. Everything seemed dark. Her parents were getting a divorce, Darcy was still in Kenya, and Alli transferred out of Degrassi. Despite how things were going for her right now, one person was able to bring some light into her life. Eli Goldsworthy, the boyfriend.

Sighing, Clare sat on the floor of Eli's bedroom. Binders, papers, action figures, clothes, anything that held sentimental value covered every inch of the floor. After Eli finally opened up to Clare more about his past, she understood why he was pushing her away. She no longer felt jealous of his _dead_ ex-girlfriend.

It took hours for the two straighten the bedroom up and throw away the unnecessary junk that covered the floor_. Every time I try to throw something out, I feel like I'm going to die. _Clare felt good to help him change for the better. Each and every thing the two went through, she reassured him that things were going to be okay.. That no one was going to die. The floor was almost spotless, you could finally see the hardwood floor. After hours of cleaning, they both needed a little break. Eli got up from a sitting position and onto his feet before he walked over to his bed and sat at the edge, his dark eyes focused on Clare.

"**Thanks. This means a lot to me.**", He said as he laid flat on his back.

Clare nodded her head and stood on her feet, walking to the bed. Her eyes locked on his, she sat herself on the bed next to him. Looking back on when she dated KC, Clare was thankful she met Eli. She was thankful to have him as her boyfriend. She may have loved KC in the past, but she was never in love with him as she was with Eli. The hearse driver drove her mind wild. As much as he thought she wasn't ready to take things to another level, she was sure she was. The want to feel his hands touch every inch of her body, the want to be close to him. It wasn't lust, it was love. She wanted to make love, even if it went against her family's beliefs. Her parents divorcing, she had began questioning her beliefs. It might have been wrong to do what she wanted, but God forgives people for their sins and Clare knew that he would forgive her.

"**E-Eli.. What was Julia like?**", She asked as she laid back to keep her focus on him. It was something she really wanted to know.

"**She was an amazing girl. Never cared much what people thought of her. She was fun to be around. We spent a lot of our time riding in shopping carts around grocery stores.**", He said, rolling onto his side.

(Yes, cliff hanger! I have so much more typed and I will upload it once I've gotten some reviews. Get to typing, my little readers!)


	2. Unexpected

Leaning over Clare, Eli pushed some of her glazed strawberry locks from her face and behind her ear. While he did so, he kept his eyes on her and a smile appeared on Clare's face. Smiling back, he kissed her on the lips. The feel of his lips against hers, Clare kissed him back deeply and her hand ran down his side, searching for the belt loop on his jeans. Placing her fingers in the loop, she pulled at his jeans. Eli's heart began to race fast. He wasn't sure of what to do. Was he to stop to prevent them kissing lead to something they might regret or keep going?As much as he wanted to stop them, he couldn't. Clare's tongue gliding against his lower lip, he took her upper lip between his teeth, tugging at it. A moan sounding from her throat, Eli found it hard to stop. He pulled away and soon, his lips found her neck. Sucking and biting on her neck, he could still hear the small moans sounding from her throat. Carefully, his hand traveled down her side and rubbed up her thigh underneath her skirt. Before he moved his hand any further, he stopped to wait for her give him the okay. When he said they'd wait until she was ready, he meant it.

Clare pulled at his shirt when he stopped from going any further, moaning as he continued suck on her neck. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't even hear herself breathe. His touch against her skin sent chills up her spine. She wanted him to keep on going. Letting go of the belt loop, she gripped onto the hem of her skirt and pulled it up, exposing her white cotton bikini underwear.

Eli now knew it was okay. Slowly, he moved his hand up and stopped when he reached her underwear. He pressed his thumb roughly against her slit through her panties and a moan escaped from Clare's lips. The feel of his fingers against her made her jump, but this new feeling she was discovering was exciting. Though Eli was a bit hesitant, her moans said more than okay. As he gripped onto her underwear, he pulled them down and her panties fell from her knees and onto the floor. It would be a lie if Clare said she wasn't nervous, but she knew she wanted this. More than anything. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss, Eli placed his hand between her legs and slid his fingers inside her. Clare arched her back as she moaned into the kiss and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling on it.

Never had she felt something this amazing. His fingers inside her drove her wild. She was craving more of his touch, his love. Clare gripped onto her shirt, pulling it off before she tossed it onto the ground. Only clothes she had left on was her skirt and bra. Eli smirked and as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her, he took his other hand and unclasped her bra. While he pushed down the straps from her shoulders, he planted kisses down her collar bone. Her breasts fully exposed, Eli took her bra and dropped it on the floor before his lips wrapped around her nipple and his tongue made circular motions, feeling her nipple grow hard in his mouth. Clare's moans grew louder and she dug her nails into his back. A low groan sounded from Eli's mouth and he released her nipple, sliding his fingers out before he pulled off his own shirt and unzipped his jeans.

"**Please, honestly.. Are you sure?**", He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Eli didn't want to continue if she wasn't sure. A nod was all he received from her, but he chose to trust her. If she couldn't handle it, he would stop. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his girlfriend. Sliding his hand inside his boxers, he placed a grip around his member and he pulled himself out. Getting off the bed, he stood there with his cock standing rock hard. As he gripped onto Clare's thighs, he pulled her closer to the edge and rubbed his head against her slit. Clare gasped and moaned quietly, her eyes were locked on his. Her eyes were filled with fear and excitement.

"**Thi-this is going to hurt. I don't want that, but it will. I'm sorry.**"

After that was said, he crashed his lips against hers, roughly as he pushed himself inside her. Clare shut her eyes tight and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so tight, her muscles gripped around him. Though it was painful for Clare, it was opposite for Eli. He pushed deeper inside, trying his best to not cause her anymore pain. Once his full length was buried deep inside her, he didn't make any movement. He didn't want to unless Clare told him to.

"**Go.**"

Green light. Eli drew himself back and thrust into her, slowly as he groaned at the feel of how tight she was around him. The moans that escaped Clare's lips only added onto the pleasure he was getting out of this. As he continued to thrust inside her, deeper and faster, he wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her up into his arms. While he used most of his strength to hold her, he pushed her back into a wall. With the wall as support to keep her up as he thrust into her, roughly, he bit down on her shoulder, groaning at the satisfaction he was gaining from this.

"**Eli.**", Clare whispered, moaning.

Her voice, the way she sounded gave away how much pleasure Eli had been giving her. Each time he pushed himself into her deeper than before, moans escaped from Clare's throat. At first, it was painful as he thrusted inside her, but as the minutes went by, it was increasingly pleasurable. Moans grew louder by the second and she bit down onto his shoulder, whimpering from the pleasure he had been giving her. When he knew that she was fully okay with him inside her, Eli pounded into her, wildly and a low groan sounded from his throat. Clare's moans turned to screams and she threw her head back, gently hitting it against the wall as she felt his cock hit against her tight walls. It wasn't long before Eli felt her walls tighten around him and juices dripped down his shaft. The feel of her warm juices dripping down his shaft, he soon exploded inside of her and continued to pound into her, roughly, riding out their orgasm. Minutes later, he slowed down to a stop and used his last ounce of strength left to place her back on the bad before he fall on the bed next her, completely satisfied. He pleasured his girlfriend and he got just as much pleasure out of it with how tight she was.


End file.
